ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Transcript
Prologue A quick version of the Disney logo is shown, but in LEGO Bricks. The movie then opens in Vorton. The Warner Bros. logo floats, then flips to Warner Animation Group. The logo then explodes into bricks. The bricks reform into the Disney XD logo and the Cartoon Network Studios logo. The bricks then explode again and pushed by some assembled LEGO Bricks that then form the 20th Century Fox logo. Some bricks then form the Universal letters. They then form over a dimension creating the Universal logo. The bricks then explode. Then the screen moves over Dimensions. Soon we enter a dimension. A portal opens and a blue figure emerges. X-PO: Found it. Lord Vortech: (Laughs evilly) Good. I found Foundation Prime. X-PO: Are you sure? Lord Vortech: Now I need the Foundation Elements. Using their power, it will fuse all Dimensions. X-PO: Sigh, another day in the life of a robot who's master wants to colide all reality. Well... they are heroes protecting the Dimensions. Lord Vortech: I'm the most powerful being. So they will soon worship me. (Deadpool appears out of nowhere) Deadpool (Regular Universe): Huh? Some money to be paid for me? Count me in. X-PO: Uh... the Foundation Elements are like cornerstones, so they are important to the entire universe. Lord Vortech: Your work is no longer needed for me to conquer the Dimensions. Deadpool: Because I love money, especially when I save it. X-PO: But there combined power is too dangerous. And it could cause destructiv- (X-PO gets sucked in portal). Lord Vortech: I will make the universes collide! Deadpool (Live-Action Universe, voice over): Oh bother. Well, Deadpool is out, PEACE! The First Foundation Elements In The LEGO Movie dimension... Emmet: So we defeated the Kragle, then Duplo creatures, what's next? Batman (The LEGO Movie): Let me guses, Snakeclowns. Ghost Vitruvius: A evil guy. Emmet: Maybe. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Thank you. And one question. Emmet: What is it? Batman (The LEGO Movie): What the heck is behind you? Emmet: I have no ide- (gets sucked in portal). Metalbeard: (Gets sucked in another portal). In the Marvel Cinematic Universe dimension Spider-Man: Huh? What's happening? Iron Man: I don't know but I think it's Thanos. Thor: Yep and maybe, it could be someone else other than my brother. Captain America: Then we just have to find out. (The Avengers saw an interdimensional portal that leads to the Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Sonic the Hedgehog dimensions with a purple big one that leads to the Sofia the First dimension). In the Regular Show dimension... Benson: Mordecai and Rigby, YOU'RE FIRED!!!! Mordecai: What do you mean? Benson: My clipboard wasn't here this morning. Rigby: It probably was sucked in a portal. Benson: Lame excuse Rigby. Rigby: No. It probably was. Benson: Well, any proof. Rigby: The Power is getting sucked into a portal. Mordecai: Dude, wasn't it destroyed by Anti-Pops? Rigby: Yeah, dude. It came back this morning. Mordecai: Hmmmm... Something is going wrong. A portal opens and Emmet falls out. Emmet: Where am I? Benson: You're at the park. Mordecai: What happened? Emmet: Well, the Piece of Resistance got sucked in this portal. Then I got sucked in. Rigby: Yeah, I agree with Mordecai. (A portal opens behind the heroes). Mordecai: Dude! Were getting sucked in. (Gets sucked in). In the Adventure Time dimension... Finn: Huh? What's happening in Ooo? Jake: I don't know but it's the Ice King once again. (A portal opens and Emmet, Mordecai, and Rigby fall out) Mordecai: Dude, what just happened? Rigby: I don't know. Finn: Do I know you from somewhere? Mordecai: Probably. (Rumbling sounds are heard. Some rocks start to float and form a rectangle. The stone rectangle turns into the Enchridion. A portal opens and the Enchiridion gets sucked in.) Jake: What just happened? Emmet: I have no idea but that portal leads to the answer. (Emmet, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, and Jake jump into the portal. BMO comes out from another room.) BMO: I'm back. Anyone? (A portal opens behind BMO sucking him/her in) Meanwhile in the Street Fighter dimension... Ryu: What's happening there in the tournament? Sakura: My sensei, the sky is getting out of hand and although I want to become like you, I wouldn't go to the portal if I were you. Ken: Don't know yet my pal but it's Akuma again who made the portal. Ryu: Let's check out. (Ryu and Ken enter the interdimensional portal in which leads to the Wander Over Yonder dimension) Sakura: No! In the Wander Over Yonder dimension...... (Meanwhile, a Star Destroyer from the Star Wars dimension gets warped into the Wander Over Yonder dimension. Afterwards, it warps into Foundation Prime) Wander: Well, it's an another good day to help. Sylvia: And Lord Hater is no gone, at last. (Ryu and Ken are seen fighting Dominator-Bots in outer space) Ryu and Ken: Shoryuken!!!! Hadouken!!!! Shoryuken!!!!!! Shoryuken!!!!!!!!!!! Hadouken!!!!!!!!! Wander: Hello there. Can I help you? It's a pleasure to help. Ken: Can't now Mister orange alien-san, as we're busy fighting to become warriors. Slyvia: Yeah. We're trying to protect the Galaxy. Wander: Please????? Ken: Fine then. You can help us. Wander: Wahoo!!!!!! (Two portals open. Emmet, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, and Jake fall out of the first. BMO falls out of the second) Finn: Now where are we? Rigby: I have no idea. But from the looks of it, it looks like we're back in space. Jake: Who are you? Wander: I'm Wander and I'm always Happy here to help. Jake: An alien in outer space? Slyvia: Yes, yes he loves to help everyone. In the Mortal Kombat dimension in which Peter, Brian and Stewie from the Family Guy dimension end up. Peter: Hey? Where the heck are we? Stewie: I think we're in a dark land. Scorpion: (voiceover) Get over here!!!! Stewie: Oh boy. In the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Dimension.... Star: Well Marco, it's time for an another Dimensional adventure!!!!! Marco: Hey! Wait for me!!!! In the Steven Universe dimension In the Sofia the First dimension... Roland: What's happening here in Enchancia? Miranda: I don't know. Kamala: Hey there. Roland: Hey, who are you? Kamala: I am Ms. Marvel, your magesty. Roland: Oh, right. Kamala: And I am also an Avenger and a member of the Champions, a group of Teenage Superheroes. (Portals open above them. Bloo from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends dimension, Morty form the Rick and Morty dimension, Pearl from the Steven Universe dimension, Rad from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes dimension, Steve from the Minecraft dimension, and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans GO! dimension fall out.) Pearl: Hey, we're not in Beach City. Steve (Minecraft): Yeah, good thing there are no Harmful Mobs in this world. Morty: But where are we? And is this something Rick did? Rad: Who's Rick? Morty: He's my dad. Kamala: But what is going on? Bloo: I have no idea. Roland: Enchancia is gonna be breaken apart!!!! Beast Boy: What is that, yo!? Roland: We must call everyone for help!!!! (A huge portal opens in the sky. Emmet, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake, BMO, Ryu, Ken, Wander, and Slyvia fall out.) Rad: Ow! This is going to be worse. (Deadpool runs out nowhere) Deadpool: Yup. And fans of LEGO Dimensions, this movie has franchises that were never in the original game! (Deadpool runs in a portal that leads to an another Dimension that's based on a Disney franchise, Star vs. the Forces of Evil's Echo Creek. Another portal opens below them leading to The LEGO Ninjago Movie dimension). In The LEGO Ninjago Movie dimension... Lloyd: Where is Kai? Cole: I don't know. He vanished this morning. Lloyd: Does anyone know where Kai is? (A portal opens and Kai falls out) Zane: What happened? Kai: Earlier, a portal opened and sucked me into something that looks like Ninjago, but isn't. I met this guy named Cole, who basically is him, but looks very different. Then another portal opened sucking both of us in. He went into another portal, while I stayed in the first. Jay: Was there another version of me? (All the ninja stare at Jay) Jay: What? I just wanted to find ou- (Many portals open to reveal all the characters that were sucked in portals except for Cole). Emmet: Can this day be any worse? Rad: Yup. It can. Nya: Wow! First, Kai got sucked in a portal, then people from other places come here. Morty: Plus, a blockhead, some Aliens, and a blob. Pearl: And a crystal gem. (More portals start to open revealing Iron Man, Rick, Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie), Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, K.O., Enid, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie), Alfred (The LEGO Batman Movie), Raven, Aaron, Axl, and many more). Aaron: Dude, what just happened. KO: I have no idea. In the Disney's Peter Pan/Jake and the Never Land Pirates dimension Jake: What's happening here in Never Land? Izzy: My mate, our island is gonna go down. (After the scenes, it shows the Foundation Elements and these are: The Way of the Hado, the Infinity Stones, the Infinity Gauntlet, the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, the Phantom Zone Projector, the Ice Crown, the Farmworld Enchiridion, the Universal Remote, the Chaos Emeralds, Kryptonite and lastly, the Devil Gene). NOTE: The sceen above is incomplete. Me and Emman are still working on it. Villains Return (Scene cuts to Foundation Prime. Portals open revealing the Piece of Resistance, Medalbeard's Treasure, Benson's Clipboard, The Power, and the Enchiridion) Vortech: Oh come on! Well, at least we're getting close to the end! (More portals open revealing villains from many franchises. Vortech uses his power to revive dead villains including Lord Voldemort, Bill Cipher, Sauron (The LEGO Batman Movie), Darth Maul, Shao Kahn and Anti-Pops) Vortech: Greetings everyone from across the Multiverse. My name is Lord Vortech, the warlord who finally got to combine all of your dimensions. Well, almost. Your all probably wondering what the heck is going on. Well, for years I have been searching for a way to collide all Dimensions. Then I found this place. Which is the reason your all standing here. Sauron (The LEGO Batman Movie): What about us? We died, but came back to life. I got blown up a giant fireball. Vortech: Indeed. Shao Kahn: I've got defeated by someone after I tried to rule the NetherRealm!!! Darth Maul: Well, indeed. I've got to find a plan to prove everyone in the Galaxy that I can outsmart them. Vortech: The reason I revived you is so I can find the remaining foundation elements, and COMPLETLY colide all Dimensions. More TBA Category:Transcripts Category:ININJAGO's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:LEGO